


And You Are My Favorite Season

by daddarios



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Porn with Feelings, but filth with FLUFF, that's how we roll, this is literally filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddarios/pseuds/daddarios
Summary: Sometimes Dmitry still can't believe he not only got to escape his living hell in Russia and get the girl. Anya is determined to show him that she's real and will go kicking and screaming before she ever leaves him.





	And You Are My Favorite Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know it's been awhile, my apologies. I've been feeling a bit uninspired with my other fic and haven't had WiFi so this is how this filth came to be. That being said, yeah this is literally porn with fluff, so don't read this if you're underage. Thanks!  
> Shoutout to Lar who requested this, beta-ed it for me, and endures me yelling at her every day about dimya. I love you! Enjoy everyone! The title came from 'Here With You' by Allstar Weekend. :-)

_*** You keep warm when I am cold *** _

*******

There weren’t many things that Dmitry could always count on to be in his life. He could count them all on one hand.

  1. The sun would rise each morning and fall each night.
  2. He’d always be a commoner.
  3. And he would always be in love with Anya.



It hadn’t taken the man long, back in Russia, to realize that he was starting to fall for the bratty street sweeper. Her quick tongue and fiery temper had left him frequently frustrated and at the point of ripping his dark locks from his head, but once she started to soften a bit and open had him realizing there was more than meets the eye with this girl. She had a kind, caring side with a fierce protection of those she cared for. He didn’t think he’d be on the receiving end of that until she was gingerly cleaning up the cut across the bridge of his nose from Vlad’s careless actions while swinging the chalkboard around. It had his heart lurching in a way he hadn’t ever felt before.

There had been a time where Dmitry convinced himself that despite falling for the girl, he couldn’t have her. That was the moment when they had realized she truly _was_ Anastasia. She was royalty and he wasn’t. He never would be, so how could he ever possibly be with her? She had left with the Dowager Empress and he was left with a tuxedo he’d never wear again, a doll that she didn’t even want he had gotten her, and a broken heart.

He hadn’t expected upon leaving and lingering at her grandfather’s bridge that she would come looking for him.

The kiss he hadn’t ever expected in his wildest dreams.

They had decided to run off and elope. If you had asked Dmitry just months prior that he’d finally be out of Russia and married to a woman he was utterly in love with, living in a cozy apartment in Paris, he would have laughed. It felt like it was all a dream and if he closed his eyes for too long that everything would be gone the moment his eyes opened once more. Dmitry had a bad habit of getting stuck in his head and overthinking. Anya was always quick to spot it.

Tonight seemed to be another one of those nights.

Laying in their bed while Anya finished up her bedtime chores, Dmitry stared at the ceiling silently going over everything they had experienced in the past month. How just Anya merely _being there_ felt like a dream that would disappear at moment’s notice.

“You’re quiet tonight.” Anya noted, running a brush through her strawberry blonde locks, staring at her husband as he laid on their bed.

“Sorry, I just—” Dmitry paused, unsure how to explain it, explain how things didn’t seem real. _She_ didn’t seem real.

“You’re just overthinking again.” She said fondly, setting down the brush on their dresser and approaching him.

Getting onto the bed, she moved to straddle the man’s hips and planted her hands on his bare chest. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

He heaved a heavy sigh, resting his hands over her much smaller ones, “It’s just that sometimes… sometimes it feels like this isn’t even real. That I’m going to wake up and I’ll be back in Russia and it’ll all just be a dream.”

Anya smiled fondly and leaned down, kissing the tip of Dmitry’s nose, “I promise that I’m real and us being together is as real as it gets. What can I do to help you stop thinking that way? To help convince you that this is  _real_?”

Dmitry simply shrugged a bit in response. Anya’s eyes suddenly lit up and she grinned in a mischievous manner.

“I know what I can do.”

“What exactly is that?” Dmitry asked, cocking an eyebrow at the woman.

She just smirked and leaned down, pressing her lips to Dmitry’s, kissing him deeply. He let out a long breath through his nose, his hands moving to grip her hips instead as they kissed languidly. Her hands slid down his chest, feeling the rippling muscles beneath her fingertips as she did, stopping at the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Biting teasingly at his bottom lip, Anya finally broke the kiss and moved herself to kneel in between her husband’s spread legs.

“ _Oh_ , so this is what you’re going to do?” Dmitry asked breathlessly, a grin tugging at his now kiss swollen lips.

A giggle fell from Anya’s lips and she nodded, “It’s a _fantastic_ way to show you how real I am, Dima, don’t you think?”

“You won’t hear an argument from me, _lyubov moya_.” He said fondly, reaching out and running a hand through Anya’s hair.

“God, how I wished you’d say that _all the time_ , stubborn boy.” She grumbled teasingly, yelping when Dmitry gave her hair a light tug in retaliation. “Behave or else I won’t do _anything_.”

Dmitry grinned innocently and took his hand out of her hair to raise both hands in a jokingly defensive manner.

“Much better, thank you very much.” Anya quipped.

Dmitry laughed, Anya giggling a bit herself as her fingers curled into the waistband of his pajamas pants and boxers, tugging them both down at the same time. A little choked noise came from the man, his brown eyes darkening further as they clouded with lust.

“What can I say? I’m impatient, Dima.” Anya cooed teasingly.

“I can see that.” His breath hitched, kicking the fabric off from around his ankles to the floor. “I think you’re a bit too dressed for my liking.”

“Oh? I guess we should change that.” She hummed, smirking as she slipped the sleeves of her nightgown down her shoulders slowly.

Dmitry’s dark eyes followed the movements heatedly, his hands falling away from her hips to rest on their mattress. Anya was taking her time in discarding the nightgown from her body, knowing just how to tease her husband to the brink of frustration.

“ _Anya_.” Dmitry groaned in frustration, all but pouting at the woman.

“Fine, fine. You’re such a baby, Dmitry.” She teased, leaning down to steal a quick kiss.

Tugging the nightgown down fully, Anya pulled her legs up out of the fabric and tossed it to the floor to join Dmitry’s clothing. Before she could say a word, Dmitry’s hands came to grab at her waist and pull her to lay on top of him.

An ‘oof’ fell from Anya’s lips and she glared halfheartedly at the man, “Was that necessary, you impatient oaf?”

“Yes. You were taking too long and I want _everything_ off.” He smirked, pulling down her cotton panties and tossing them somewhere off to the side.

“Happy?” She asked fondly, smoothing her hand over his messy hair.

“Very,” He chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as his hands ran up her bare sides.

The pair kissed easily, with no rush between them. Dmitry’s hands explored the expanse of Anya’s naked body as if to commit it memory, despite him having done just that the night prior when they had found themselves in the same position.

“Dima,” Anya finally whined in between kisses, “ _Touch me_ , please.” She begged.

A chuckle came from the man and he merely nodded, before rolling them over so Anya was on her back beneath him. She blinked in surprise and giggled a bit, hands running over her husband’s broad shoulders down to his back. He started to kiss down her jawline, to her neck, and then to her collarbone. His lips traveled to her chest, kissing between her breasts before moving to wrap his lips around one of her hardened nipples, flicking his tongue over it teasingly and sucking on it lightly.

" _Dima_ , ” Anya gasped, one hand tangling into the man’s hair as the other gripped tightly at his shoulder.

A mere chuckle came from Dmitry in response as he moved to give the other nipple the same treatment. He moved to kiss down her chest to her stomach then, giving each hip a light kiss. Anya’s breathing was getting heavier and more shallow, her nails digging lightly into Dmitry’s shoulder. He lifted up one of her legs, resting her thigh on his shoulder opposite to the one she was gripping onto. He kissed the inside of her thigh then bit lightly, laughing when Anya yelped in response.

“ _Dmitry_ , if you don’t—” Before Anya could even finish her sentence she was moaning loudly as Dmitry’s tongue ran up her folds.

Dmitry moved a hand to slide a finger inside of Anya as his tongue ran over her clit, sucking teasingly on it a moment later. Anya’s toes curled against Dmitry’s back, hips bucking up underneath the treatment of Dmitry’s mouth.

“Oh, Dima,” she whimpered, chest rising and falling rapidly.

His finger eased in and out of her while his mouth paid special attention to her clit, finger curling and rubbing inside of her in search for that spot that had Anya seeing stars. He smirked the moment a loud curse fell from Anya’s lips followed by a moan, knowing he had found it. His tongue flicked against her clit, sliding a second finger in alongside his first one.

“Dima, I’m not going to last long.” Anya moaned, hand clawing at his shoulder, “Stop, stop.”

Dmitry moved his mouth away from her and pulled his fingers out, giving her a confused look.

“Did I hurt you? I’m sor—”

“No, no! Dima, _no_. Come here, you’re perfectly fine.” Anya moved her leg off of his shoulder, grabbing at his shoulders to attempt to pull him up to her.

He moved so he was hovering over her, giving her a concerned look until she pulled him down for a gentle kiss, hand running through his hair.

“You’re _fine_ , baby, even better than fine. I just wanted you to stop because this is about _you_ , silly, not me.” Anya said fondly.

“But I like doing that.” Dmitry shrugged shamelessly, grinning at Anya’s fond laugh.

“I know, but I want to get to something else, something _better_.” She teased, pushing at his chest until he moved to lie on his back.

Anya moved to straddle Dmitry’s hips once more, hands resting on his chest.

Dmitry’s dark eyes widened, “ _Oh_ , oh okay. Yeah, that’s fine.” He laughed a bit breathlessly, hands settling on her hips, “I got some more condoms earlier. They’re in the bedside table.”

“I know, but it’s okay. We can go without. I _want_ to.” Anya said softly with a small smile, hoping that Dmitry knew what she meant by that.

Dmitry paused, eyes lighting up and a grin spread on his face, “Really?”

”Yes, really _._ ” She said fondly, leaning down to give him a soft kiss.

Gripping Anya’s hips tightly, Dmitry kissed her back sweetly. Anya reached down to wrap her fingers around Dmitry’s hard cock, running her hand up and down the length. A groan escaped him and he bit teasingly at Anya’s bottom lip, giving it a little tug. She giggled a bit, gripping the base of his length and she eased herself down onto him. She gasped softly, fully seated onto his cock and taking deep breaths as she adjusted to his size. Dmitry’s hands ran up and down her sides soothingly, pressing repeated soft kisses to her lips.

“I love you.” He said breathlessly, looking at her with a soft smile.

“I love you, too. Is this real enough for you?” She giggled, hand resting on his cheek while her thumb brushed against his jawline.

“ _Very_ real.” He laughed.  

Anya smiled and planted a hand firmly on her husband’s chest as she finally eased herself up then snapped her hips promptly back down. Dmitry groaned loudly, his fingers digging roughly into the woman’s hips that were sure to leave bruises the next morning. Anya continued her movements, building a pace quickly as her thigh muscles were working to pull herself up then slam herself back down.

“Fuck, shit,” an array of curse words came from the man, his breathing getting heavier with each passing moment.

Dmitry’s dark eyes fell to Anya’s bouncing breasts, a guttural groan falling from his lips.

“Fuck, it’s not even _fair_ how fucking stunning you are.” He moaned, hand running up her side to rest on a breast as his thumb rubbed lightly over her nipple.

“Dima, _please_.” She whimpered, nails scratching down his abs and leaving angry red marks in their wake.

“I got you, baby.” He panted, hand moving to between her legs to rub at her clit.

Anya whined and her thighs were starting to tremble at the work of moving herself up and down. Dmitry quickly noticed and started to snap his hips up to meet her movements and bring them both closer to the edge.

“I’m going to—” Anya cut herself off with a moan.

“Go ahead, I’m right there with you.” Dmitry grunted, thumb rubbing rapidly over her swollen clit.

“Dmitry!” She gasped, stars appearing in his vision as she quickly toppled over the edge and came around him.

“Fuck, fuck—” Dmitry groaned loudly, coming moments after Anya.

Anya slowed her movements, breathing heavily and trembling from the after effects of her orgasm. She slowly eased herself off of Dmitry’s softening cock and all but collapsed against his chest. He laughed breathlessly and wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing her forehead.

“I love you, Anya.” He said softly, nuzzling his nose against her hairline.

“I love you too, Dima. Always.” She replied softly, fingers tracing over his chest absently as she tucked her head against his neck.

In the quiet of their room, Dmitry smiled to himself.

He still might struggle at times with believing the fact that Anya was his and their life was _real_ , but as long as he had Anya by his side then he could learn to stop doubting that things would disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at dmitrysudayev and come yell with me about dimya!


End file.
